Morning routine
A 'morning routine '''is a recurring moment that happens in several D.A. Studios, NT Animation, and NicThic Productions. The scene involves the character, usually the main protagonist doing the following: * Waking up * Showering * Brushing teeth * Getting dressed Films that include morning routines D.A. Studios films (1989-1996) * ''Banjo and Crazy Legs' Funny Book Stories (1989): TBA * Spiffed ''(1990): TBA * ''Broom Lake ''(1990): TBA * ''Goois ''(1991): TBA * ''The Three Brave Snowflakes ''(1991): TBA * ''Escape from Creepy Island ''(1992): TBA * ''Rover Dangerfield 2 ''(1993): Rover has this at the beginning of the film. * ''Escape from Creepyland ''(1994): TBA * ''Rise, Fall, Revenge, and Attack of the Dark Creatures ''(1995): TBA * ''Puggsy & Frankie ''(1996): Puggsy has this after the opening prologue of the film, depicting of his owners leaving Puggsy behind. NT Animation films (1996-2005) * ''Rabbit's Night Out ''(1996): Raymond has one like this at the beginning of the film. * ''The Get Along Gang ''(1996): TBA * ''Sky Island ''(1997): TBA * ''Henry & Mudge ''(1997): TBA * ''Make Way for Ducklings ''(1997): TBA * ''Kitty Come Home ''(1998): TBA * ''Secret Squirrel ''(1998): TBA * ''Jonny Quest ''(1999): TBA * ''Bucky O'Hare ''(1999): TBA * ''The Girls' Room ''(1999): TBA * ''Space Mouse ''(2000): TBA * ''Herman & Katnip ''(2000): Both Herman and Katnip have these at the beginning of the film. * ''Pixie & Dixie ''(2001): Mr. Jinks has this after Pixie & Dixie's introduction prologue. * ''Wishbone ''(2001): TBA * ''The Nut Box ''(2001): TBA * ''Jabberjaw ''(2002): TBA * ''Lost in a City ''(2002): TBA * ''Kwicky Koala ''(2002): TBA * ''Sagwa's First Movie ''(2003): TBA * ''The Extremes (2003): TBA * Pearl & Wagner: Two Good Friends ''(2003): TBA * ''Kyla & Katrina: The Movie ''(2003): TBA * ''The Caillou Movie ''(2004): TBA * ''Pearl & Wagner: Three Secrets ''(2004): TBA * ''How Frogs Go to London ''(2004): TBA * ''S.W.E.A.T. ''(2005): TBA NicThic Productions films (2005-present) * ''Fox's Island ''(2005): TBA * ''Bad Kitty ''(2006): TBA * ''Road Rovers ''(2006): TBA * ''Maxwell & Friends ''(2007): TBA * ''The Art Appreciation ''(2007): TBA * ''War Chicken ''(2008): TBA * ''Skippyjon Jones's First Movie ''(2008): TBA * ''The Gift of Winter ''(2008): TBA * ''Blueberries for Sal ''(2008): TBA * ''Pinkalicious ''(2009): TBA * ''A Bad Case of Stripes ''(2009): TBA * ''The Fire Cat ''(2010): TBA * ''Fox's Island 2 ''(2010): TBA * ''Bad Kitty 2 ''(2010): TBA * ''Yin Yang Yo! ''(2010): TBA * ''Around the World in 79 Days ''(2011): TBA * ''It's the Wolf! ''(2012): TBA * ''Skippyjon Jones II (2012): TBA * ''Road Rovers 2: The Revenge of General Parvo ''(2012): TBA * ''Talia ''(2012): TBA * ''The Tremendous 12 ''(2013): TBA * ''Banjo the Woodpile Cat ''(2013): Crazy Legs has this during the film after Banjo and his family leave for Salt Lake City. * ''Motormouse and Autocat ''(2013): TBA * ''Fritz the Cat ''(2013): Fritz has this at the beginning of the film. * ''The Art Appreciation 2: The Senior Semester ''(2014): TBA * ''Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom ''(2014): TBA * ''Cattanooga Cats ''(2014): TBA * ''Yogi Bear 2 ''(2015): TBA * ''Martha Speaks: The Movie ''(2015): TBA * ''No Bully Zone ''(2015): TBA * ''Fox's Island 3 ''(2015): TBA * ''Texas Cats ''(2016): TBA * ''Mr. Pickles: The Movie ''(2016): TBA * ''Road Rovers 3: Cano-Sapiens Fight Again! ''(2016): TBA * ''Fox's Island 4 ''(2017): TBA * ''The Talking Tom Movie ''(2017): Talking Tom has this at the very opening of the film. * ''Bad Kitty 4 ''(2017): TBA * ''Top Cat ''(2017): Happens three times in the film. The first occurs at the beginning of the film where Top Cat does it inside his trash can. The second and third times occur with him and his gang at the inn. * ''Oswald's Biggest Caper ''(2018): TBA * ''Arthur's Antarctic Rescue Movie ''(2018): TBA * ''Rock Dog 2 ''(2018): Bodi does this a total of six times throughout the film.